The End No One Expected
by Yuki-kyo-kira
Summary: A new organization has risen and their goal is simple: kidnap Sasuke and Naruto. But Konoha won't let that happen. It's a fight for love and power. Third book in the "No" Series. Title will most likely change.
1. Chapter 1

The long awaited Third Book in the "No" Series is here! Sadly I won't be able to post a chapter as often as I did for the other two books. But I will post as soon as I can. Again, Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I hope you like it.

I do not own Naruto or its characters! And I don't make any money off of this!

'thinking'

"speaking"

 **"Kyuubi" (their mental link)**

 _Flashback or dream_

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

"Obaa-chan!" Naruto yelled as he slammed the door open. He blinked as he saw the stressed out expression on Tsunade's face. "Obaa-chan?" he paused then walked over to Tsunade. "Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade looked up. "Oh, Naruto... I didn't see you there."

"Is everything alright?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade sighed. "No." Her eyes found Naruto's. "There is something I have to tell you and your team. Summon them for me."

"Ok," Naruto said. He closed his eyes and entered his mind. Through the hallway he went until he reached the door he needed. He entered the room and paused before another door. 'He better not be busy with Itachi.' Naruto opened it. "Kurama."

 **"Yes Kit?"**

"I need you to bring Itachi and Sasuke to Hokage Tower," Naruto said. "Tsunade needs us."

 **"It must be bad if you called her Tsunade instead of old hag."**

"She called me Naruto and didn't even yell at me when I called her Obaa-chan."

 **"That is bad. Ok, I'll get the Uchihas."**

"Thanks." Kurama disappeared. Naruto closed his eyes again and open then to see that Shizune, Sakura, Kakashi, and Ibiki had entered the room. Naruto gave them his greetings before he stood to wait for his team. The rest of Team Kitsune walked into the room, a look of concern on each of their faces, though they each tried to hide it. Everyone turned their attention towards Tsunade.

"Kabuto has escaped," Tsunade said bluntly.

"What?" all of Team Kitsune exclaimed. Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other since that wasn't an Uchiha thing to do. They put their masks back up as their lovers flipped.

"What the hell happened?" Kurama yelled. "Weren't you supposed to watch him?" He glared at Ibiki.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed. "How could you let that bastard escape?"

"It seems he was able to use Sage Jutsu," Tsunade said. "He waited until no one was near him before he took in enough nature Chakra to break out. He killed two Anbu, three Jonin, and a Chunin on his way out. We held the funeral for them a week ago."

"Why didn't you send us a notice or something?" Naruto asked. "I could have teleported here then went after him using my speed. You know that I'm the fastest ninja you have!"

"We didn't know until he was gone for more than five hours," Tsunade said. "That was the next switch of guards."

"So he broke out while they were switching guards?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said. "The Chunin was delivering food to them." She slammed her hand on her desk, nearly cracking it in two. "The kid had just become a chunin."

"Do you have any leads where Kabuto might go?" Itachi asked.

"All we know is that he still wants Naruto," Tsunade said. "I fear he may start a group like Akatsuki."

Naruto grinned. "Even if he does, he has Team Kitsune against him."

"I know," Tsunade said. "You are the… Gaki?" Naruto had fallen to his knees, clenching his stomach.

"Kurama!" Itachi called. Kurama was also hunched over.

"I-it's time, Kit," Kurama said.

"Time?" Tsunade asked. "Time for what?"

Both Naruto and Kurama looked up at Tsunade. "The merger." The two finally lost consciousness.

* * *

If you noticed, this picks up where both the first and second book end. You do not have to read the second book in order to read this one.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry that this is taking so long to come out. My muse for this story is on vacation and I don't know when she'll be back. I know the chapter is short, but I hope you like it.

I do not own Naruto or its characters! And I don't make any money off of this!

'thinking'

"speaking"

 **"Kyuubi" (their mental link)**

 _Flashback or dream_

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Sasuke and Itachi could only sit and watch as their lovers twisted and turned, moaning out in pain, as they "slept." Suddenly, they both let out a scream of pain. The room filled with red Chakra. The Uchiha brothers watched in amazement as it swirled around. Soon, blue Chakra was added into the tornado. They watched as the two Chakras mixed. At first, it was purple, but then it darkened into black. The Chakra then lashed out at the Uchihas. But a barrier blocked the attack. The brothers were glad they had learned Naruto's barrier jutsu.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Iruka walked into the room. "How are they doing?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke glared at Tsunade. "What do you think?"

Tsunade was about to yell at Sasuke, but a calming hand on the shoulder from Jiraiya stopped her. Instead, it was Jiraiya that spoke. "This Chrakra is strong. Will the barrier hold up?"

"It is Naruto's barrier," Itachi said. "He taught it to us. It should be strong enough to hold back both Chakras."

Tsunade nodded. "When the merging is done, Naruto will have the amount of Chakra Kurama use to have and Kurama Will have the amount of Chakra Naruto was originally born with."

"So basically they are just swapping Chakras?" Iruka asked.

"Sort of," Tsunade said. "Because the brat used a jutsu to give Kurama a body, the switch is possible. Had that not happened, Naruto would have simply gained Kurama's Chakra, adding it to his own. That was hospital the merger was supposed to go. But now they are feeling their Chakras being ripped from their bodies. They are gathering together to see if they can mix. If everything goes right, they won't."

"What do you mean 'if everything goes right'?" Itachi asked. "Could something go wrong?"

"If the Chakras mix," Jiraiya explained. "Then it will pick one as its host. Because Naruto has the stronger body right now, it could all go to him, leaving Kurama as an empty shell."

"Kurama could die?" Itachi asked.

"Possibly," Jiraiya said. Itachi looked down and clenched his fists. Sasuke looked at his bother with simpathy. "However, there is a chance that Kurama wins and Naruto dies." the Uchihas' eyes widened. Itachi knew what Naruto's death would do to Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand was ashamed at himself. He had been thinking that it would be better for Naruto to live and Kurama to die.

"Like that will happen," a voice said from behind Iruka. Everyone looked to see Sakura standing there. "Neither will let the other die. They will both be fine. I mean, it's Naruto and Kurama we are talking about." Her words calmed everyone down. It was as if she was the one to make the final say over whose Chakra goes where. In seconds, the Chakra separated. The group turned to watch the red Chakra go in Naruto and the blue Chakra into Kurama. Then, Naruto and Kurama stood up.

Everyone gasped. The merger had forced Naruto to show his true appearance. His nails on his hands and feet were long and sharp. Red was blended into his hair, though there was more of it. His whisker marks were more predominate and his eyes were slitted blue. Naruto grinned showing off his canines. The things that shocked the group the most were the nine blond and red tails coming from Naruto's behind.

Kurama didn't look very different, just more human. Unlike Naruto, he didn't have sharper nails or teeth, his hair remained the same red, and he didn't have tails. Also, his eyes were no longer slitted, but they were still a glowing red.

Without hesitation, the Uchihas let the barrier fall down and hugged their partners. Sasuke kissed Naruto, only for a tooth to scrape across his lip. "Sorry," Naruto said. Sasuke just shook his head and kissed the other again. A sudden heat hit Sasuke as Naruto's arms wrapped around his neck. He was forced to pull back from the heat.

"The Kit's temperature will be high for a few days as his body gets use to the amount of Chakra he now has," Kurama stated.

"Well, now that this is over," Tsunade said. "Let's celebrate!" Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka, and Sakura just shook their heads and began to follow Tsunade out the door. But Team Kitsune didn't move. Everyone turned to look at Naruto.

"I won't be able to hide this," Naruto said motioning to his appearance. "The villagers, they'll see me."

"They need to," Sasuke said. "It is about time they see the real Naruto Uzumaki."


End file.
